fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
When Losers Attack
When LOSERS Attack is the fourth episode of Season 8. It is a full 20 minutes episode.''Via US Copyright Records, Registration Code: PAu003571562 - "Fairly OddParents! : 125, When Losers Attack." Plot Timmy Turner’s enemies collaborate to form the League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers (L.O.S.E.R.S.) in order to annihilate him. When the Fairy-clipse, a rare astronomical event that happens every million years, prevents Cosmo and Wanda from using their magic to save him, Timmy is forced to outwit the L.O.S.E.R.S. himself. Synopsis The episode starts with Timmy running. An unknown person is trying to harm Timmy. Timmy wants to know if the person wants to play checkers or dodge ball but just ignores him. The person grabs a laser and destroys Timmy. 24 hours earlier, he was at his school and Mr. Crocker came out of Timmy's locker and tried to take Timmy's fairies with his crock pot. Timmy wishes that there was a bear in the crock pot and the bear slices Mr. Crocker's leg off. He says it's a good thing that his leg has been asleep since July and other wise it would've hurt like the dickens. The bear then chomps on the rest of him and Timmy leaves. Meanwhile, Timmy and his godparents are in space when Dark Laser traps them. He has been waiting a long time to trap Timmy in the cold. Once his ship is on the Death Ball, a bear comes out and slices Dark Laser's legs off. He says it's a good thing that his legs have been frozen after staying in the cold a long time or else it would have hurt like the dickens. The bear then chomps on the rest of Dark Laser and Timmy flies off in his ship. In Fairy World, Foop hides in a bush and tries to destroy Timmy. However, Foop is distracted by the red ants in the bush. In the science museum, Wanda is showing Timmy the Fairy-clipse and explains that when it happens, fairies lose their magic for 24 hours. Foop walks into the science museum and slips on the chocolate milk Cosmo spilled. He falls into the solar system mobile and Timmy notices him. Foop grabs the sun model and tries to throw it at Timmy. He wishes for the sun to be replaced by a bear and the bear slices Foop's legs off. He says it's a good thing the red ants numbed his legs or else it would have hurt like the dickens. The bear then chomps the rest of Foop. At the Cake 'N' Bacon, Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, and Foop try to order death to Timmy Turner but the waiter just gives then Cake and Bacon. Also, they bear attack victims get a discount. Dark Laser says that they should destroy Timmy and Flipsie flips into Foop's drink. Mr. Crocker then agrees and Dark Laser gets cake all over his metal face. The three villains then team up and decide to form a team. The bear was back, but only looked at them. The bill for the cake and bacon was $24.75 and Foop says he left his money in his swim diaper. At Timmy's house, Timmy is looking for enemies with his baseball bat. His dad comes in and tells him what he's looking for. Timmy says he is looking for scary enemies and Mr Turner wonders if it's a cereal. He looks at the cabinet on top and doesn't see any scary enemies and tells his wifetoget some at the market. Then Mr Turner gets the paper and Timmy sees that Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, and Foop have teamed up to destroy him.Timmy is worried and his dad leaves. He wishes for protection and Wanda poofs a knight suit. Cosmo spills his chocolate milk again. At Mr. Crocker's house, the three villains are trying to come up with a team name. Dark Laser thinks of the Flipsies and Crocker thinks of the CrockerJacks. Foop doesn't like any of those ideas. Suddenly, he thinks of the League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers, also known as the L.O.S.E.R.S. They then agree and keep the name. In Timmy's room, Timmy is keeping an eye out for enemies. Wanda suggests that Timmy takes a break but he can't because he needs to make sure enemies don't come near and the chocolate milk Cosmo spilled rusted the legs in his knight suit. Dad comes in and says that he joined a sewing club. However, sewing isn't his thing. Then Dad tries out a sky diving club and immediately falls on the ground. Suddenly, a call comes in and its Mr. Crocker dressed up as Trixie who is calling Timmy. He tells Timmy that he will kiss him in the junkyard. He falls for it and poofs over there. Mr. Crocker still dressed as Trixie is seen under a smasher and Timmy walks over. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are flowers. Wanda says that it's almost the fairy-clipse but Timmy just ignores her. He then trips over string and lands under the smasher. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof land in a trash can. Mr Crocker reveals himself and he runs away. Dark Laser tries to operate the machine, but is confused. Foop handles it and the machine starts working. Timmy is trapped and he tries to poof them out. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof try, but their magic is blocked because of the fairy-clipse. Cosmo said that they have nothing to worry about because he has a thermus. Cosmo uses it to stop the machine from crushing them and it stops working. Timmy and his godparents run while the villains get into the unsuspecting van. They almost catch up with Timmy, but luckily Dad landed on the window of the unsuspecting van and Mr. Crocker couldn't drive straight. He drives into the smasher and gets crushed. At Timmy's house there is a catapult but the only ammo they have are feathers. At Mr Crocker's house, the three villains are bummed that they didn't destroy Timmy. However, their T-shirts came in. They then think of a new plan. Foop thinks that they should use a poisonous spider but he forget to punch holes in the box. Back at Timmy's house, Timmy is in his treehouse with the catapult when the treehouse started shaking. They tried to use the catapult to destroy the enemy. However, Poof ate all the ammo (which was marshmallow). They opened the door and it turns out Dad was the one that caused all the shaking. He was cutting down the tree with an axe since he was in a lumberjack club. The tree that the treehouse was in tipped over and knocked down a power line. Then more of them fell over. Dad then wanted to know if there was a running away from the police club. Suddenly, the Death Ball came and picked up Timmy. It left Earth and the ship was heading to a black hole. Once it arrived, they tried to drop Timmy in but he grabbed Flipsie and Dark Laser made Mr. Crocker get Flipsie. Dark Laser forgot to tie a rope on him and he tried to get Flipsie. Then he forgot to tie a rope on himself and he fell into the black hole. Timmy flew back to Earth with the death ball. Mr. Crocker wonders where black holes take you and they land in Bakersfield. "Einstein was right!" he says. The villains get on the bus to Dimmsdale but it turns out the driver was the bear and he beats them up. They arrive at the Cake 'N' Bacon and have an idea. The idea is to have Vicky on their team in order to destroy Timmy. Mr. Crocker mentions her name and she immediately appears. Dark Laser says that they shouldn't have a 16 year old girl on their team, but the bear comes back and roars at Vicky, who then roars back at the bear and the bear drives away in terror. Dark Laser changed his mind and hires her. Vicky trains the L.O.S.E.R.S. so that they can destroy Timmy. After training, they try to come up with a plan. After they do, they walk over to Timmy's house. In Timmy's room, Timmy is looking at the fairy-clipse and finds out that it's almost over. Then the L.O.S.E.R.S. come in Timmy's room and try to destroy him. He gets out of the house through the window. Timmy and the villains have a battle in the Dimmsdale Park. Dark Laser tries to destroy Timmy with a laser but instead hits a tree branch and it falls on him. Foop tries to slingshot a rock into Timmy's face, but instead hits Vicky's knee and she kicks Foop into poison ivy. Mr. Crocker gets his F-blaster and hits Foop instead of Timmy. The villains then almost get Timmy but the fairy-clipse ends and Timmy whispers to his fairies for a wish. The same scene from the beginning of the episode is seen, and Timmy gets blasted. However, there are other Timmys and they all get blasted, but another Timmy shows up with Cosmo and Wanda, confirming that the blasted Timmys were the L.O.S.E.R.S. The next day, Vicky quits being a member of the L.O.S.E.R.S. and Dad decides to join. At the end of the episode, Cosmo says that his eyes are numb. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Waitress / The Bear *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Eric Bauza as Foop *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser / Fake Intercom Voice *Grey DeLisle as Vicky References Category:Episodes